Mothwing's Thoughts
by ZodiacWriter
Summary: Mothwing thinks back on her clanmate's mousebrained belief in Starclan. Due to idealistic authors and foreshadowing purposes, two cats were found in her territory, one thought to be long since dead, resulting in our favorite Riverclan medicine cat retinking every thing she has ever known.
1. Her First Thoughts

**SUNCLAN writing challenge! I didn't try too hard on this! Sorry!**

It wasn't as if Mothwing thought her clanmates were mousebrains for believing in this Starclan. No, she knew faith could help cats when they needed it, but she DID think that it was idiotic of cats to think that it was all powerful. This Starryclan or whatever it was called was there to give cats hope that, even if someone dies, they are still there watching over them. It didn't decide fates, nor had any right to tell the living what to do. They were dead and were going to stay that way, so in her opinion, everyone was a mousebrain for letting Starclan tell them what to do!

Now Mothwing definitely knew her ancestors were watching over her, even though she didn't believe in Starclan. It was the small things, like having a cat miraculously be cured when she didn't give him any herbs. Things like that, where she knew someone was watching over her. She didn't have a set faith or belief, but she knew she would die happy, because she was going to die protecting her clanmates. Mothwing would use every single one of her last dying breaths to make her clanmates healthy and happy. She didn't need Starclan to know that.

When the Dark Forest battle rolled around, she didn't know what to think anymore. She had believed, all throughout her time in Riverclan, that Starclan was not real. When the villains had invaded, she had seen them. She hadn't believed in Starclan…but she believed there was evil in the world. Some evil, she supposed, crossed over death. But didn't that interfere with her first belief that once you were dead…you STAYED dead? Maybe there was something to this whole Starclan thing after all…or maybe she was kidding herself.

If Starclan started telling her what she could and could not do, she just might get bees in her brain. Let Willowshine deal with Starclan; as long as Mothwing could heal, there was no legitimate reason for her to believe.

In all honesty, Mothwing didn't have a clue, but she did know that there had to be something out there.

**And that is it. Don't think I'm going to win though**.


	2. What Made Her Think

**Guess who is back! Thats right! Me! I've decided to add to the one-shot and make it a story. It may not be very good, but hey, at least I'm trying. Yes. My favorite characters are Mothwing and Dovewing. I love them okay? If I get enough reviews I will write another chapter. Tell me what you guys think!**

The real trouble involving Starclan happened a little after the Dark Forest battle. Anything she thought beforehand about the 'religion' of sorts was reinforced by...something of importance. And it all started with three mousebrained apprentices.

This was it. Mothwing was utterly done. Giving out an annoyed hiss, she looked down at the mousebrained apprentices. "What did you three do now?"

The apprentices had come to her earlier that morning trying to get her to come to the river that was their border with the idiots. Or Shadowclan. Really was there a definite difference? Shaking her head at that thought, she climbed out of her nest andfollowed the apprentices to the clearing.

Troutpaw, a pale silver she-cat, was in front of the group, leading. The young cat had always been loud and boisterous, similar to her sister Williwshine, but with a different aura to her.

The other two apprentices were both brothers, closer than ever, and forever getting into trouble.

Rushpaw, the light brown mischievous younger brother, glanced at her with an unusual seriousness in his eyes. The nervous meow of his voice also meant something was wrong. "M-Mothwing...we are really sorry..."

This caught her attention. They still had a ways to go before the group of cats met the body of water and Mothwing was going to use that time to get to the bottom of this.

"What were you three up to this sunrise, hmm?" Mothwing gave off an ominous cheery voice to let the trio know they were in trouble.

Heronpaw, the reclusive darker brown brother, just shook his head and muttered under his breath as he padded behind Troutpaw, "Something we regret."

Nonetheless Mothwing made out his words and was surprised at them. What had the apprentices done?

Upon entering the clearing, Mothwing noticed how unusually mature and reticent the apprentices were being. She didn't understand why they were acting this way.

The sun was rising across the horizon casting the clearing into an unearthly shade. That paired with the weather, clouds were rolling in evidence of a storm ahead, was enough to make the medicine cat's fur stand on end as she came within view of where the apprentices had lead her.

There, laying clear as day, was two bodies resembling the shape of cats. Snapping into action, she bounded towards the bodies, the younger cats in tow just behind her.

Mothwing reached the first cat and saw it was a silver and white she-cat with the unmistakable stench of Thunderclan looming around her. She had a wound going from her shoulder to her hind leg, it had started to heal, but without any medical attention, would surely get infected.

"Bring me some cobwebs! As soon as possible!" The determined Riverclan cat yowled out. The apprentices scrambled out and about, searching for the material.

She turned her attention to the second cat and who she saw made her intake a sharp breath and back up some. Sprawled on the ground, with a few wounds like the she-cat, was the person she loathed more than anyone.

The cat on the ground was her brother, Hawkfrost.

It was as if her worst nightmare had come true. Hawkfrost was supposed to have died. She had cats who had watched him die! Disappeared...into nothing... It was in that instance that she knew who the other cat was. Dovewing, the one with powers to hear, but what was she doing with this malicious villain? And onto an even more pressing matter, Hawkfrost would die if she didn't help him, which wouldn't be a bad thing, but how could she doom her own brother? How many times did she have to watch him die? How many times did she have to lose him?

The apprentices came back and Mothwing began her work on Dovewing. She told Troutpaw to go get Willowshine and to tell Mistystar what happened. The other two were sent to fetch herbs. Dandelion was growing nearby and would act like a painkiller for her later, but what she really needed was some goldenrod which would help heal the wound on the Thunderclanner. Rushpaw brought back some horsetail and marigold. Chewing the herbs into a poultice she spat it onto her wound, gently spreading it all over and sealing it with cobwebs. Willowshine and the other cats arrived just as she was finishing up her brother's wounds giving the same treatment.

"What has happened here? Is that-is that Hawkfrost?" Mistystar asks incredulously.

Shaking her head, Mothwing responded, "I have no idea how he is alive or why he is with that Thunderclan cat. But I'm sure these apprentices could tell you once we get everyone back to camp."

Mistystar had brought with her the deputy, Reedwhisker, and a few warriors. Working together, they were able to carry the wounded cats to camp.

Mothwing sighed heavily, this wasn't how she wanted to spend her morning, and to be honest, she was getting way too old for these kinds of things. Willowshine padded next to her and sat down. Mothwing predicted what she wanted to know before she could say it. "I thought Hawkfrost was dead too."

Willowshine looked surprised for a moment but nodded nonetheless. She sensed the mood and didn't press the older cat for more answers. An uncomfortable silence ensued between the two as they waited for the apprentices to come out of their leader's den.

A few moments later and Heronpaw was the first to exit, his head downward in shame. Curiosity bloomed in her mind, but she decided to wait and see what happened next.

Mistystar's voice echoed throughout the camp, "Cats! Please join me near the Centerpool for a clan meeting!"

The two medicine cats walked briskly to the small pool resting in the middle of camp. It was where they set fish to keep from rotting.

"These apprentices were out fooling around this morning and stumbled upon two cats fighting in our territory. Dovewing of Thunderclan," Mistystar swallowed and continued, "and H-Hawkfrost...who we once thought dead."

Yowls of outrage sounded through the crowd. Everyone looked alarm and their fur was on end.

"The apprentices did not go tell a cat, but merely watched the events unfold. Once the two cats collapsed from wounds they decided to go get a medicine cat. While they should've come to me in the first place, their action did save the cats. Although, they should've gotten us once they saw the cats." Mistystar finished, glaring pointedly at the young cats. "We will decide what to do with the cats once they wake up. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone disbanded, muttering about this news. The deputy, to get their minds off of things, organized a border and hunting patrol, setting off once they had enough cats.

Riverclan's blue leader signaled to Mothwing to come to her den. "Mothwing, I would like your input on the matter of Dovewing. Should I have you alert Thunderclan about having their warrior? Or should I wait for her to heal?"

"Personally Mistystar, I would alert them now. But you know how those boneheads are, they would probably thing we did that to their precious golden she-cat. They'd also want her back before she could deliver the whole story to us. And who knows what my half brother would say about Hawkfrost." Mothwing said going off on a tangent.

"Alright...well...I think we should tell them we have their warrior and that we are not releasing her until she has healed. They may not like it, but I'm determined to get to the bottom of this." Mistystar eventually said.

Mothwing nodded and asked for Heronpaw to join her on this expedition. She would need an eyewitness account to back her story up and it would help just in case Windclan proves to be unfriendly.

Next stop, Thunderclan.

**Review and critique please! I love you all and may you have a good horoscope and wonderful thanksgiving! ~Gemini**


	3. Her Anger Grows

**Another installment of Mothwing's thoughts! I sincerely hope you like it!**

The walk through Windclan territory was a tedious journey. All of the clans had noticed how hostile they were becoming. Mothwing hadn't even been able to talk to their medicine cat!

"Hey you! What are you doing on our territory!?" A black furred nuisance yelled out, running to her with the rest of the patrol following closely.

"My companion and I," Mothwing gestured to Heronpaw, "are just on our way to Thunderclan. We have business there."

"What business?"

"I believe that is none of your concern, Breezepelt."

"It is if you are walking through Windclan soil."

"It's a pity then, that I don't really care what Windclan thinks."

The former Dark Forest warrior sniffed and glared at the sassy medicine cat, but let them pass with a wave of his tail. The rest of his patrol reprimanded him and soon went about their patrol, glancing back at the Riverclan cats to make sure they left.

Heronpaw finally spoke once they reached the horrid smelling markers of Thunderclan territory. "Mothwing...I'm still going to be a warrior right?"

Walking into the forest she replied, surprised. "I sure hope so. This wasn't that big of a deal."

"But what about Hawkfrost? H-how is he still alive?"

"I...haven't a clue...I thought cats stayed dead...but after the Dark Forest battle I'm not so sure."

"When do you think they'll wake up?" Heronpaw asked curiously.

"Well it should be qui-" Mothwing was cut off by another cat's yowl.

"Intruders!" And a young cat came barreling towards them.

"Amberpaw! Calm down! That isn't how we greet...guests." A silver and white cat came into view.

"Greetings Ivy...?" Mothwing trailed off.

"Ivypool. What do you need Mothwing?"

Shaking her head quickly she told her she needed to speak with Bramblestar immediately. The young warrior stared at her thoughtfully, but took her to the camp. Amberpaw tried breaking the awkward silence a few times and stopped after finally reading the tense atmosphere.

How would Bramblestar react? The cat he tried so hard to get rid of and caused him so much heart ache... Mothwing had enough problems on her hands without a grief stricken Thunderclan leader on her tail.

The forest was a canopy that enveloped the cats. The two Riverclan cats personally felt claustrophobic with all of the trees surrounding them. They had a few trees in their territory, most of them were accustomed to the swampy marshes, and these new species were quite interesting to look at. Upon thinking that, Mothwing would never want to have them in her territory.

Cats looked at them, curiosity growing, and started muttering among themselves. Mothwing rolled her eyes at the antics and mewed quietly to herself, "I'm getting way too old for this..."

A bright pelted she-cat bounded up to the pair, Squirrelflight. Her voice was strong and her eyes were narrowed. She motioned with her head towards the leaders den, nestled in a crevice and covered in moss.

With great trouble, the swimmer cats climbed up to the den, tripping slightly along the way.

"Need a little help there, Riverclan scum?" A random cat, Cherrynose or something of the like, called out.

Heronpaw whipped his head around growling. "Why don't you come say that to my face, fox breath?"

Narrowing her eyes, the medicine cat hissed at the apprentice, "We are guests. Shut up!"

"But he-" Heronpaw argued, Mothwing cutting him off.

"Let me take care of it." She turned to face the crowd below her.

"Hey Berryblows, do you need a little help learning how to fight? Or are your skills just so horrible you have to resort to picking on a medicine cat and an apprentice?" Flicking her tail, she spun around and entered the den.

"I'd like it if you wouldn't antagonize my warriors, Mothwing."

"I'm at my wits end Bramblestar. Seen Dovewing lately?" Mothwing growled out.

His gaze sharpened and his eyes narrowed. "What do you know about Dovewing?"

His tone of voice sent chills down her spine. Whatever trouble she was in...it couldn't be good. "Only that she arrived in our territory reeking of blood and fighting Hawkfrost."

"Mothwing I don't have time for this nonsense." Bramblestar said rolling his eyes.

"This concerns your clan, brother, and I suggest you listen to me. Dovewing and Hawkfrost were found unconscious and bloody in our territory. I haven't the slightest idea as to how Hawkfrost is still alive, but whether you like it or not, he is back. At the gathering all four clans will decide what to do with him, but right now, one of your cats needs to retrieve Dovewing."

"No."

This made her blood boil with irritation and anger. "Excuse me?"

"We aren't taking Dovewing back." He stated indefinitely.

"And just why not?" None of this was making any sense. How did they end up in Riverclan territory? Why was Bramblestar acting this way?

"She has been banished from Thunderclan. Forever. I have commissioned my warriors to attack her if she steps one paw in our territory."

"What did she do?" Her eyes were laced with confusion and curiosity.

Bramblestar snorted and shook his head. "My clan, my secrets."

"H-how is Hawkfrost still alive?" Heronpaw spoke up for the first time in this discussion. He was frightened, the stank of fear came off of him in waves.

The Thunderclan leader looked down at the shorter apprentice. "I don't know...and it isn't my clan's problem. It's yours." With that he turned around and walked to the den opening.

"Blossomfall! Why don't you show these two ou-"

He was cut off by Mothwing's name brand annoyed hiss, "Don't bother. Thunderclan only cares about themselves, and Riverclan wants nothing to do with them, much less stay in their useless territory."

With that she jumped down and briskly walked towards the entrance, Heronpaw close behind.

She was left with more questions than answers. This trip was fruitless. And Mothwing was completely done with Thunderclan. Whatever problem Dovewing and Hawkfrost present, Riverclan would deal with it. Alone.

**Well what'd you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated and I'm sorry for not posting this sooner! I love you guys!**

**-Gemini**


End file.
